360 Degrees of You
by angelofmusicx0
Summary: Songfic. Christine goes about her normal day when she finds herself daydreaming about her new neighbor. Much better than the summary! EC...


**A/N: Just a little songfic I've been wanting to write ever since I heard this song. I actually wrote it in school yesterday and today. It's called 360° of You by SheDaisy. When I heard it, this was how I pictured Christine and Erik. I dont know, lol, I just liked it. Its sweet. I highly suggest listening to the song. Most people have probably never heard it since it's one of those tracks on a cd that don't get played on the radio. Anyway, reviews would be nice. And the next update on my other story, A New Life, will be this weeked. Thanks! -Amanda**

Life was quiet on Rosebud Lane. It was a quiet suburban, country-like area, where everyone knew and befriended their neighbors. All the houses were similar; big ranch-style houses with adorable front porches and the greenest yards you could ever imagine.

I moved here about a year ago after my parents died, finding comfort in the quiet and peacefulness of the country. I quickly became accustomed to the constant warm weather, never seeing day below 70. If I'm not at work, you can always find me on my front porch, sitting on my rocking bench and listening to music. Just like today.

Today is Sunday, therefore no work and all play. Except, I don't really play. I'm single and dreaming. I can always picture myself with someone and then reality hits and I'm still alone. Oh well. What's meant to be is meant to be.

The sound of a truck leaving interrupts my thoughts. That's right-someone is moving across the street today. I guess I'll have to be the good neighbor and introduce myself. It can wait; the front porch calls. I grab my SheDaisy CD and go outside.

The sweet sound of country and the harmony of their voices make me smile as I rock back and forth to the music. It is such a beautiful day today.

I looked across the street and watched to see who my new neighbor was. From the house emerged a tall man with dark hair. He wore a black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans. He seems about my age, early twenties. He was very muscular and had an amazing body that many men only wish they could have. There was a mask on the right side of his face but that was not why I was staring. He was very attractive. Then he looked up, I guess because he heard my music, and we locked eyes. He had gorgeous green eyes. I had to look down because I could feel myself blush...

_**I wish you lived on the corner where I live **_

_**So I could look at you all the day long **_

_**Lickety lip got me flippin my lid, yeah **_

_**And nibbling my thumb- cause I want me some **_

_**Oooo, Oooo, Oooo. Just a little bit a **__**Oooo, Oooo, Oooo. Am I making you uncomfortable?**_

He looked like he was moving in that house alone because there wasn't much that he had to carry in the house. The last resident of that house was an elderly man who always talked to himself..._This was definitely an upgrade._

_**And if you lived on the corner where I live  
I'd hang around like an apple in a tree  
Borrow some bread, stick of butter  
Cup of milk  
And some sugar for me- I'm cookin' something sweet  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo  
Just a little bit a'  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo**_

I wonder what his name is and I wonder about his story. He seems single. _God I hope so_. He looks like a charmer; very suave and romantic, yet shy and waiting to open up. If he is single, I don't know why. Maybe the mask; some women are so rude. It definitely doesn't bother me. After all, there must be a reason why he wears it.

_**Lookin' once, lookin' twice  
Better get me a bucket of ice  
Go on do whatever you do  
I'll just sit here enjoying the view  
Whistlin' Dixie  
360° of you - Oooo, Oooo**_

I'm in la-la land. Maybe we could be something. This is ridiculous! I don't even know his name! Still, I can't help it.

_**I picture me twisted up in your t-shirt  
Pink lemonade and a squeaky porch swing  
Don't know your name yet, I guess it wouldn't hurt  
If you gave me a ring - a big diamond ring  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo well a girl can dream  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo**_

Yeah, I can picture us. I need a reason to talk to him._ 'Welcome to the neighborhood, I'm Christine from across the street'_ will have to do for now. Forgetting about the stereo, I prepare to meet my neighbor and hopefully something more. The second I stand up, he tripped over one box and dropped the one in his arms, sending clothes flying about the yard. I run across the street to help him.

_**Lookin' once, lookin' twice  
Better get me a bucket of ice  
Go on do whatever you do  
I'll just sit here enjoying the view  
Whistlin' Dixie  
360° of you - Oooo, Oooo**_

"Are you okay?" I ask him and I offer my hand. Those green eyes looked up at me and he greeted me with a smile. He took my hand and I could feel the electricity. "Thanks." What a voice! It's deep and soothing and I felt like I was under a spell through that one word. "No problem. I'm Christine. I live across the street." What else would I say?

"My name is Erik." _Erik._ Then, as if on cue, we both bent down to pick up what flew from the box. We bumped heads and I fell backwards. It was the most embarrassing yet hysterical moment of my life. We both laughed it off. He offered me his hand and I got up off the ground. I stood facing him, our bodies almost touching, close enough to kiss. Then, he broke the spell and offered me lunch. I gladly accepted and he guided me in his house, arm in arm.

**_Lookin' once, lookin' twice  
You're a splash of Tabasco on hot apple pie  
Baby girls like it too  
Like to sit around enjoying the view  
Whistlin' Dixie 360  
Whistlin' Dixie 360° of you, Oooo, Oooo_**

We spent the afternoon moving his belongings in the house and laughing. We were both flirting and knew better than to hide it. I told him about the country sunset and all of its beauty, and recommended he watch tonight. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on his squeaky porch swing, watching the sunset with him.

**_Just a little bit of you, Oooo, Oooo  
Got a little bit, got a little bit of you, Oooo, Oooo  
Just a little bit of you, Oooo, Oooo  
_Oh, I'm gonna have you…**


End file.
